Where Words Fail, Music Speaks
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Ten 500 word oneshot songfics with Shulk & Female Robin, please review!
1. All Of Me - John Legend

**Hey there, guys! So, I got the idea to do this from _Twilight Joltik_, who's doing something very similar. I'm going to post ten oneshot songfics that are exactly 500 words long (barring author's notes). Now, I'm using the couple Shulk x Robin F, and the songs in this collection will be completely different. The user knows what I'm doing, and I got their blessing to start this. Again, thank you _Twilight Joltik_! :)**

**Now, onto the first chapter: I apologize for it being overly sweet & cheesy. I also apologize if Robin F seems a little too OOC for anyone's liking. I'm going to throw the blame onto the song I had to use for this chapter- _All Of Me _by John Legend. Once again, I apologize if the first chapter isn't all that amazing.**

**In case you're wondering, the title of this is actually a quote from author Hans Christian Andersen. I didn't come up with it, unfortunately. But I thought it'd make a cool title. :)**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Do you really love me?"<p>

Shulk looked at Robin with a puzzled expression on his face. "Of course I do. I love you so very much. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Robin looked away in an uncomfortable manner.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I-It's n-nothing."

"That's not true, and you know it."

_Ugh, damn it_, thought Robin. She looked back at a concerned Shulk, and gave him a weak smile.

"It's just… I see you spending a lot of time with Lucina."

"Hold on," interrupted Shulk, sitting up in bed as he said this. "You think I like Lucina?"

"Well…"

Shulk shook his head. "I don't know what to say, Robin. We've been over this. Just because I'm friends with Lucina doesn't mean I love her. I love you! Why won't you believe it?"

"It's just…" Robin paused to gather her thoughts. She shifted away from Shulk so that they were now looking directly at each other.

"Lucina is prettier than me," she added. "She's a better swordswoman than me, too. I just can't shake this feeling that I'm second to her. I know you love me, but I… I worry." She hung her head, ashamed of what she had said.

"You could never be second to any woman, let alone Lucina," stated Shulk in a firm voice. "I love you with everything that I am, Robin. Regardless of any flaws you may have, I still love you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Robin.

If Shulk seemed nervous, he didn't let it show. "No matter what happens now or in the future, I'm going to be by your side. It may sound corny, but I don't care: you're perfect for me just like this. Please remember that. And please stop questioning my love for you because it will never go away."

Robin didn't respond. She merely glanced off to the side in embarrassment.

"Look at me, love."

She did just that, only to receive a loving kiss on the lips. She sat in shock for a split second before returning it. When the kiss ended, Shulk carefully pushed some of Robin's hair away from her face.

"Please, please stop doubting yourself."

"I will. But only if you do one thing for me."

"Name it."

"Kiss me again."

Shulk grinned as he kissed Robin's lips again. This kiss lasted longer than the first, to both of their enjoyment.

"Now please, lay down beside me again," said Shulk.

Robin nodded before they resumed lying on the bed. Shulk stretched out well, and Robin curled up into his side with her head on his chest.

"Gods, I love you," mumbled Robin sleepily.

"And I love you too," replied Shulk. "I always will, love."

That was all Robin needed to know. Eventually, his strong heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Shulk chuckled softly for no particular reason as he gently kissed her head. He threaded his fingers through her hair and marvelled at her beauty. He was so happy to call her his.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you enjoyed this. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Never Had a Dream Come True - S Club 7

**Hey, guys! I want to start off by thanking you all for reading, following, favouriting, and/or reviewing the first songfic in this collection. You all rock! If you left a review, please read the author's note at the end of this oneshot after reading the chapter because I'm responding to all reviews. :)**

**I want to apologize once again if Shulk and/or Robin seem slightly OOC. The song I had to use when writing this songfic is really sappy and sad, so I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Once again, I sincerely apologize.**

**I forgot to mention this before, but all the songfics in this collection will be rated T, just to be on the safe side. None of them will be M-rated, though.**

**I own absolutely nothing!**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Shulk sighed as he watched Robin from afar. He couldn't help but watch her- she was simply fascinating to look at. Her long white hair looked stunning against her equally fair skin. Her dark chocolate brown eyes struck a large contrast when compared, but it still made her look beautiful. But it wasn't just her beauty that Shulk loved; her personality played a huge part to why he loved her so much. Sure, she was very serious whenever necessary. But she also had a great sense of humour, a lovely smile, and a quick wit about her that always kept Shulk on his toes.<p>

Despite all this, however, Shulk knew he couldn't make her his. It wasn't because they were from different worlds; Robin had told him on more than one occasion that they could easily make a long-distance relationship work. No, it was because Shulk knew deep down that he could never give her everything that she wanted- marriage, children, as well as a decent life. His world was in tatters, and hers was in no better shape. Shulk couldn't make her truly happy, and he knew it. Robin told him that she didn't buy it for a second, but Shulk could tell that she knew he was right all along.

_I guess what they say is true: if you love someone, let them go_, thought Shulk.

So he did. While it hadn't been the hardest thing he'd ever have to do in his life, it was definitely up there. Both he and Robin had cried when he told her that he wasn't the one for her, and that she should find a man who could give her the future that she'd dreamt of ever since she was a little girl.

"But you make me happy," she had argued.

"I know I do, Robin," Shulk had replied through the few tears that fell from his eyes. "But you and I know that I'm not the man that can provide you with the life that you want. You deserve to be happy, no matter what. I promise you that I will always have a special place in my heart for you, and it will never go away."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Shulk had left her soon after, but not before planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. When he had shut the door to her dorm, he could hear Robin cry through the door. Shulk couldn't bear to hear it, so he quickly left for his room to mourn the death of their relationship, too.

That was almost six months ago, yet Shulk could recall it like it had occurred only moments ago. Rumours were swirling that Robin had married a man from her world- his name was Indigo? Or Inido? Shulk couldn't remember, and truthfully, he didn't care. Robin did seem happier now, and that mattered the most to Shulk.

_You will always hold a special place in my heart, Robin_, he thought to himself. _Don't ever forget that._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this songfic. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl:**_** Aww, thanks! You're too kind. :)**

_**Twilight**_** _Joltik: _I'm not really one for Male Robin x Shulk (not because I hate gay couples, I swear! I just prefer Female Robin x Shulk), but they're not too bad. I'm glad you didn't think it was sickly sweet. Again, I blame my iPhone for shuffling to such a cheesy song! :P**

_**PrincessKatniss02:**_** I have to admit, I'm a tad sick of "All Of Me", too. It was adorable at first, but now it's slowly getting on my nerves. But thanks for the compliment! I greatly appreciate it. :)**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert: **_**T****hank you! I'd be completely okay if you did a oneshot collection of a**_** Super Smash Bros. **_**couple. I would definitely read it, too. I'm glad you liked the first songfic.**

_**Guest:**_** Yes, I've heard that Shulk has a girlfriend. I apologize if my oneshot collection makes you squirm because of that. Just for the sake of this oneshot collection, the canon is that Shulk doesn't have a girlfriend from his world. It is fan_fiction_, after all. :P**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** I know, right? I have seen Shulk x Lucina as far as heterosexual pairings go, but very little Shulk x Female Robin fanfictions. Like I said before, I'm not a huge fan of Shulk x Male Robin, but I don't mind it. I'm glad Shulk x Female Robin are your OTP because I have a feeling you'll love this oneshot collection! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. I Can Fly - Lana Del Rey

**Hey there, everyone! I apologize greatly for not uploading a new oneshot earlier. Work and school do make things pretty hectic, and I just haven't had time to write this out in full. But it's finished now, and I'm glad that it is. I must admit, I really enjoyed writing this oneshot in particular. :)**

**In order to make this oneshot work, I had to make both Robin & Shulk OOC- especially Shulk. You have to listen to the song that this songfic is inspired by in order to understand why I wrote the oneshot like this.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"You're so stupid."<p>

"You'll be nothing without me."

"You're a pathetic excuse for a woman."

To anyone else, those insults would be the perfect excuse to knock the insulter's head of their shoulders. But for Robin, they were simply a part of her life. Those insults- coming from her boyfriend, Shulk- were not unusual to hear. Sure, Robin didn't enjoy hearing them; no woman would want to hear such horrible things from the one that they're supposed to love. But after having to endure them for almost two years, they were the norm.

_You know you can do better than him_, Robin thought to herself like she had so many times before.

Yet, she stayed with him. Despite all the hell he threw at her in the form of words, he never got violent with her. His hands never touched her in a violent manner, and that was how Robin convinced herself to stay with Shulk through all his hurtful words.

She got out of bed, noticing that he was still fast asleep. She was supposed to go in the kitchen and make his breakfast before he woke up- otherwise, he'd insult her by calling her lazy and uncaring. But for reasons Robin couldn't grasp, she didn't. Instead, she walked out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise.

The orange sun slowly rose from behind blue-purple clouds. The deep purple sky hugged the sun, and made it glow even brighter because of the dark background. A few trees stood far away below the sky, making it look like a decorative border. The full moon was still poking around, not wanting to leave the sky until that night. The sun and moon seemed to almost be competing for the sky's- and Robin's- attention.

Looking at this sight stirred something inside Robin. She suddenly realized that by staying with Shulk, she was like a wild bird trapped inside a cage; restrained and unable to be herself. She knew deep down that staying with Shulk would do that to her, but she hadn't left him because she thought that he loved her even a little bit. As she kept staring at the horizon, however, the realization that he didn't really love her hit her hard. Anger rose in her chest, but she ignored it so she could quickly pack up her belongings while Shulk slept.

By the time Robin finished packing up her things, Shulk finally woke up. It took him a couple seconds to notice that his girlfriend was standing in their bedroom with a couple suitcases at her feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Shulk.

"Doing something that I should've done so long ago," was Robin's reply.

As she headed for the door, Shulk yelled at she'd come crawling back to him eventually, and that she'd never find someone as amazing as him.

"Fuck you," muttered Robin under her breath as she drove away. "I'm finally free, and that's all that matters."

For Robin, feeling free never felt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Reader Reviews:**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**Shame on you! lol, I'm totally kidding. :P And no, the oneshots are not, and will not be connected to each other. They're all going to be separate from each other. I'm glad you enjoyed the oneshot, though. If you wrote something with Shulk & Female Robin as a couple, I'd definitely read it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Infinity - Niykee Heaton

**Hey, everyone! Yes, I'm back with another songfic for you to read. I was pumped to write this one because the song I had to use is one of my favourites. I even incorporated some of its lyrics into the oneshot just for the hell of it. I also thought that it fit the oneshot as a whole.**

**This songfic is in a modern AU, but Shulk and Robin aren't too OOC (at least, I don't think they are). I wouldn't normally do a modern AU, but I think that it works.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Shulk strummed his acoustic guitar in the living room of his apartment. Actually, it was his and Robin's apartment, where they had been living for almost a year and a half into their three year relationship. Their apartment wasn't anything special or fancy to look at, but it was where they called home. They ate, slept, and spent most of their time there together.<p>

Anyways, Shulk continued to play his guitar without uttering a word. But it didn't take too long for him to start singing.

"_I wanna walk to the edge of the Earth,_

_Scream your name,_

'_Til the fire's gone_

_From my lungs._"

Truthfully speaking, Shulk wasn't an amazing singer or guitar player by any stretch of the imagination. To him, both of those things were hobbies, ways to kill time. But Robin loved to hear him whenever possible.

When Shulk had asked her why the one day, she had gushed, "It's so beautiful! Hearing you sing makes me feel safe… and loved."

So, Shulk continued to sing and play guitar here and there when he had time to spare. Some of that time just so happened to be now, on a sunny Friday morning.

"_I could fuck with you for eternity, infinity._"

He honestly had no clue as to what he was singing at the moment. All he knew about what he was singing was that Robin had been playing it non-stop for about a week now. Random lyrics of the mystery tune were floating around in his brain as a result, so he was now singing while improvising the song's melody on his guitar.

As Shulk carried on in his own little world, Robin silently entered the living room. She had woken up on her own, but Shulk's singing voice and guitar playing had drawn her out of her warm bed. She leaned on the doorway of the living room, and watched her handsome, talented boyfriend sing one of her current favourite songs.

She clapped when Shulk stopped playing and singing. Her clapping startled him enough to force him to swing his head to the source of it.

"Oh, please," he chuckled awkwardly. "It wasn't that good."

Robin rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Whatever. I loved it so much."

"Thank you. I know you like that song, so I sang what I knew of it."

"You're too sweet. There is one line in it that fits us to a T, in my opinion."

"Oh? Which one?"

"'I could fuck with you for eternity, infinity.'"

Shulk smiled as he set his guitar on an unoccupied chair. He opened his arms up, and Robin happily sat close to his chest. She let his arms envelope her slim, petite frame, and closed her eyes to savour the tender moment.

_I could do this for the rest of my life_, thought Shulk with a deeper sense of love for his girlfriend. If she wanted to be with him for infinity, than he was perfectly alright with doing that.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Lionwolf: **_**Thanks for the compliment! I agree; I'm glad I have a few prompts in this collection that have angst and drama in it. A collection full of romantic happy times is alright, but it does get really boring really fast.**

_**My Gender Is Armin Alert:**_** Thank you! I'm not gonna lie, I was quite nervous about making them OOC. I was especially worried about how OOC Shulk is in that oneshot because it's SO not like him! But I'm happy to hear that you liked the risk I took. :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** I'm glad to hear that you like it! I enjoyed writing it because a) it's one of my favourite songs by one of my favourite singers of all time, and b) I kind of enjoyed writing Shulk as a huge asshole. I can't wait to read your Female Robin x Shulk oneshot! I'll definitely keep my eyes open for it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. You Don't Care About Me - Shakira

**Hello! I'm super excited to upload this songfic prompt for you guys to read. The song I used as inspiration was interesting go say the least, and I think it came out pretty good. (Get the Shulk reference? ;D)**

**On a scale from 1 to 10, Robin and Shulk are not that OOC. I'd rate them at a 2, or a 2.5. If you feel that they're too OOC, than I apologize for that.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"You don't care, do you?"<p>

Shulk turned to look at a bewildered Robin. He tried to think of a response to this accusation as his girlfriend continued to speak.

"You make me feel unappreciated, like I don't matter. I try to be a good girlfriend, but it's like you don't notice everything I do to make you happy."

Some men would suddenly interrupt to claim that Robin was simply bitching over something so stupid and unimportant. But Shulk wasn't "some men"; he wanted her to get everything off her chest.

"If I'm such a bother," she continued, "than please end things now so I put myself out of my damn misery. I'm sick of feeling unloved. What happened?"

That was an excellent question; and it was one that Shulk knew the answer to. In short, he'd simply fallen out of love with her. Robin hadn't done anything to cause that to happen, and Shulk would freely admit it to her. He just didn't love her anymore- plain and simple. He still cared about her as a person, but their romantic relationship was uttering its final death rattle.

"Why don't you care?"

That question made Shulk feel uneasy. After all, how the hell was he going to tell her his true feelings? He didn't want to keep making her miserable, but he really didn't want to break her heart. His head and his heart argued over how to properly handle this potentially explosive situation.

"Aren't you gonna answer me?" questioned Robin, her voice getting louder and more frustrated.

"I… I don't know," stammered Shulk. "What do you want me to say?"

Robin scoffed. She could feel herself getting more frustrated by the second.

"Do you want the truth?" asked Shulk.

"Gods, yes!" exclaimed Robin. "Please tell me how you really feel about me. Do you hate me?"

"No! I could never hate you, and you know that. It's just… I… I don't know how to say this without hurting your feelings."

"I don't care, so long as it's the truth."

Shulk baulked at how brutally honest Robin was. He secretly wished he could be like that on a regular basis. He pushed the somewhat amusing thought away so he could focus on what he really needed to say.

"I can't do this anymore. I care about you, but I'm not in love with you anymore, Robin. You did nothing wrong to cause this, and I mean it. I can't explain why I don't love you anymore. That's not a cop out, that's just the truth. I'm sorry for acting distant for the last little while. I thought I could try to make things work, but I'm afraid that's just not possible."

After saying that, Shulk left before he could see Robin's reaction.

Hypothetically speaking, that spiel should've brought her to tears. But instead, a grin was etched onto her face. She was relieved to have learned the truth behind Shulk's distant nature because she could now move on with her life.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review**** Responses:**

_**Lionwolf: **_**That has got to be the sweetest compliment I have ever received since I started writing fanfiction. I'm so, so happy that you enjoy reading this songfic collection, and I hope that you continue to read it. I also hope that you keep reviewing each upload because I do love reading your reviews. Thanks again! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Follow Me Down - The Pretty Reckless

**Hello, hello! :) I've managed to write and post another songfic for you all to read! The song I had to write with was tricky, but I think I managed to pull it off by capturing the feeling of the song, rather than stay faithful to its lyrics. I hope that's completely fine with you guys. :)**

**This songfic is set in an AU where Shulk & Female Robin are somewhat rebellious teenagers. Shulk will be eighteen (like how he normally is), and Female Robin will be seventeen. I know this kind of AU is sort of weird, but I thought that it worked with the song.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Shulk lied on his bed, bored out of his skull. It was a late Saturday night, and he had nothing to do. His friends were at some stupid house party, his parents were out of town visiting extended family, and he hadn't heard a thing from his girlfriend, Robin.<p>

_Beep beep beep._

The sound of a phone going off interrupted Shulk. He grabbed his phone from his night stand and read his newest text.

Robin: _Meet me at the river ASAP._

_So much for not having heard from her,_ thought Shulk with amusement. He threw on his signature black leather motorcycle jacket, and strolled out of his house.

It took him several minutes, but he finally made it to the edge of the woods. He stepped onto the pathway, and walked inside them in a casual manner. Since he knew where he was going, it didn't take for him to reach his destination.

He spotted Robin standing near the edge of the river with her back facing him. She had on a black mini skirt, a red T-shirt, and black knee-high Converse sneakers. Her white hair flowed down her back perfectly straight, and she seemed so still in the moonlight.

"Robin?" called out Shulk.

The young lady in question turned her head toward him, and grinned. "You came."

"How could I not? I haven't heard from you all day, baby," replied Shulk as he approached her. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm good," said Robin as she played with the collar of her boyfriend's jacket. "My parents won't let me go to that damn party, so I got really upset 'cause I thought you'd be there. So I took a chance by texting you to come here."

"Yeah, well my buddies didn't invite me," revealed Shulk. "Besides, even if I was with them, I would have left the second I got your text."

Robin's grin grew bigger. "Really?"

"Really. I like being here with you, babe."

"So you do have a sensitive side! If your friends knew that, they'd give you so much hell about it!"

Shulk's eyes narrowed, but he chuckled. "Well, it can be our little secret."

"Your secret's safe with me, Shulk."

The couple embraced and kissed deeply. Shulk's hands- which were holding Robin's waist- slowly travelled down to the hem of her skirt. The moment one of his hands went up said skirt, Robin broke off the kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that. I… I got excited."

"Shut up. I just wanna know- do you really have to have sex with me tonight?" asked Robin.

"Well… only if you're ready."

"Do you have a condom?"

Shulk quickly fished through the pockets of his jeans, and found one in his right rear pocket. When he showed it to Robin, her kind grin turned devious.

"I want you," she said in a sensual voice. "And yes, I'm sure I wanna do this."

"I'm more than happy to do it," replied Shulk before they picked up right where they left off.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Lionwolf: **_**Thank you so much for your kind words! It wasn't an easy feat, but I'm happy to hear that you felt I pulled it off (I hope what I just typed made sense).**

_**EchoMoonHuntress (Chapter 4): **_**That's okay! I know life gets in the way; hell, I'm a college student who also works, so I feel your pain! I'm glad you love it, and that you enjoyed that AU.**

_**EchoMoonHuntress (Chapter 5): **_**Bittersweet truly is the best word to describe that songfic. You could not have picked a better word if you tried. I already made Shulk into a bad guy once, so I couldn't bring myself to do it again. But I think it made sense in the grand scheme of things.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. No Me Doy por Vencido - Lusi Fonsi

**Hey, guys! Yes, I am back with another songfic! Now, I must explain something important: the song that inspired this oneshot is in Spanish. Since I know very little Spanish, I had to use Lyric Translate to understand what the song means. So please forgive me if the oneshot doesn't work with the lyrics of the song (Spanish or English). The title means (according to Google Translate) "I don't surrender", if that helps at all. I considered picking a different song, but I enjoy a challenge, so I decided to use it anyways.**

**Shulk is a tad OOC in this oneshot, but the oneshot as a whole isn't set in an AU. I don't think Robin is OOC, but that's just my opinion.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>If yearning for someone could kill, Robin would've been dead long ago. For months now, she'd watch Shulk and fantasize about how she could make him hers. She wanted to call him her boyfriend so badly it hurt. She was in love with everything about Shulk: his personality, his great sense of humour, and finally, his beauty. Actually, his looks were simply the icing on an already perfect cake.<p>

But every time Robin tried to initiate a conversation, Shulk would push her away. It had been six months since the death of his last girlfriend, and he thought that being with any other girl would be disrespectful to her and her memory. Robin understood his logic, but it didn't make the sting of rejection any less. She wanted him to see that she could make him just as happy as his deceased girlfriend.

"You're crazy if you think you can convince me to be with you," Shulk had sneered to her at one point. "I'm not ready for anything serious."

Robin didn't buy that for a second. Still, she knew better than to force Shulk into anything that made him feel uncomfortable.

"I respect your decision," she had replied. "When you're ready, I'll be here for you."

That brief conversation had taken place a month ago. Robin hadn't spoken to Shulk since then, but she had seen him around the Smash Mansion here and there. He rarely looked her in the eye; and if he did, he would look away fast.

_He needs time,_ thought Robin. _It's hard to move on from something so tragic._

She sat on a window sill in the den, pondering her thoughts. Truth be told, she was growing a little tiresome of having to wait for Shulk. Her friends had told her that she should just give up because there was no way in hell that she and Shulk would ever get together. He was simply too hung up on his past love to want to be with anyone new.

_No! I won't give up,_ thought Robin with determination. _I love him too much to give up on him._

That was the emotional side of her brain talking. But the logical side argued that she was hopelessly waiting for heart ache, rather than her true love.

_He'll never move on, you idiot! Oh Gods, just accept the truth, Robin!_

"Robin?"

She snapped her head to her right, and gasped at a nervous-looking Shulk. She moved her legs off the window sill so he could sit beside her. He nodded and took the newly available seat.

"Yes?" she asked.

Shulk's response was a sweet, albeit apprehensive kiss on her lips. It sent a wave of shock down Robin's spine, but it went away fast enough to be replaced with warmth and love. She moved her hands to his face, and his went to her waist.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," said Shulk once the kiss ended.

"Don't be," replied Robin happily. "You were worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert:**_** I'm a bit of a tease, aren't I? :D lol, thank you for your kind words! It was definitely an unusual AU, but I felt like it worked with the song.**

_**Lionwolf:**_** lmao, glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** I always rate my fanfics T mostly because I like to use profanity in them. I guess it came in handy for that songfic, right? lol, I appreciate your sweet words. It sure is different, but that's why I enjoyed writing it. :)**

_**SakuraDreamerz:**_** Oh, I will write more! As far as song suggestions go... I'm sorry, but I already have a playlist sent up with songs to use. That being said, if you PM me a request, I'll try to get around to writing it. :) I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but like I said, I already have an idea of which songs I'm going to use for this oneshot collection.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. Little Lies - Fleetwood Mac

**Hey there, everyone! So, I'm back with yet another songfic uploaded for your reading pleasure. ;D This one was definitely a change from the last couple chapters I've done. That being said, I mean that in a good way! I think it came out well, and I liked having to use an old song as inspiration.**

**Shulk and Robin are both going to be OOC in this chapter. It's not set in any kind of AU, but again, both of them are going to be quite OOC. I apologize ahead of time if this annoys anyone.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin felt like the world's biggest fucking idiot.<p>

"I'll be out with the guys," Shulk had said to her before leaving the Smash Mansion.

Yet even though he said that, Robin knew where he was really going. He had done this before, after all: claiming to be out with the boys, only to come home smelling like alcohol and feminine perfume. Some bright coloured lipstick would be smudged on the side of his neck, too.

"I told you, I was out with the guys," Shulk would say when Robin asked him of his whereabouts.

She could have easily broken his alibi into a million pieces, what with the lipstick stains and disgusting smells of perfume and beer. But she didn't. She stuck with him because a small part of her told her that she loved him, and that no other man could make her as happy as he'd made her.

"There have been some good times," she'd argued to the female Smashers. "He's such a gentleman. He really isn't all that bad."

The other Smashers would just shake their heads, and silently wonder if Robin had lost her damn mind.

Robin didn't blame them, nor did she dispute their beliefs. She knew they were right all along, but she still couldn't bring herself to kick Shulk's cheating ass to the curb.

_His lies start to sound good after all this time_, she thought suddenly. _At least I know that he's safe, rather than breaking the law._

If Robin had said that out loud, she knew that the female Smashers- especially her good friend and ally Lucina- would freak at her ridiculous thought. That's why Robin didn't talk to them much nowadays; they usually talked at her, rather than hold an equal conversation.

The sound of her dorm room door creaking open startled Robin out of her thoughts. She hesitantly looked over, and silently cursed at herself when she saw Shulk. She could instantly smell expensive women's perfume and alcohol (tequila, to be specific) coming off of his body. When she saw traces of bright red lipstick on Shulk's neck, she pretended to yawn, so it looked as though she hadn't seen it.

"How was your night?" she asked.

"Good," replied Shulk. "I'm just gonna get a quick shower."

After he slipped into the bathroom, Robin lied down in the bed they shared together. Tears pricked her eyes, but she managed to keep them from overflowing onto her cheeks. She didn't want Shulk to see how vulnerable he had made her- he didn't deserve it.

_How much longer can I live like this? I don't deserve it,_ she thought.

About half an hour later, Robin heard Shulk exit the bathroom. He got into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too, Shulk," replied Robin.

She felt Shulk kiss her head before falling asleep. She then fell asleep soon after. The main difference was that she went to bed with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**lol, no problem. :) Glad to hear you enjoy it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Yeah, I didn't really have a choice in making him a jerk, did I? lol, at least he turned out all right in the end. And yes, I have that song on my phone. I'm not Spanish whatsoever, nor do I take it. (I'm more into French, to be honest. I've been taking it in school since grade 3.) I'm glad to know that my translation was right because Google Translate can be wrong. (I've used it for French class in the past, and sometimes it can be so very wrong!) I'm glad you like the chapter! :)**

_**Lionwolf:**_** Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter even more. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	9. Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

**Hey there, guys! Here's the second to last oneshot songfic for you all to read! Sheesh, I can't believe this oneshot collection is coming to an end already. But fear not, people: I will be starting yet another oneshot collection very soon! It will also contain ten 500 word oneshot songfics, but the couple for that collection will be... well, you guys will just have to wait and see. ;D**

**For this songfic, Shulk and Robin are both going to be fairly OOC. I apologize in advance if that annoys anyone, but I had to make them OOC for this entry.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>If there was a lottery for getting the woman of your sexual fantasies, than Shulk had won it.<p>

Sure, Robin was an amazing woman outside the bedroom. Smart, kind, and funny were just some of the words he'd use to describe her personality. She treated him well, respected him, and was just the perfect girlfriend. Of course, he did the exact same for her; he treated her like a queen.

But the moment they were alone in their bedroom, all of that disappeared. Robin became a quiet, unassertive woman who was willing to submit to anything Shulk wanted her to do, sexually speaking. As for him, his usual kind and fair personality was replaced by a hard ass dominant type that enjoyed controlling the woman he was going to make love to.

Neither one had known about the other's attitude when it came to sex prior to the first time they slept together. But when all was revealed, it was clear that Robin enjoyed being submissive just as much as Shulk enjoyed being dominant. She didn't feel like she had to do it for his sake- she did it because she got off on it just as much as he did. She didn't care how rough he got because it just made the experience even better. She gladly accepted the rough treatment from Shulk, regardless of what it was. From whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, and so much more, she lapped it up like a parched traveller.

On the other hand, Shulk often worried if he had ever gone too far with punishing her. He never wanted to hurt her or make her feel like less than him because he was so in love with her. But she never complained or acted offended by anything he said or did during their lovemaking. Shulk was glad to have finally found a woman who was more than willing to consent to such rough, no holds barred sex. But then again, being able to call Robin his was so much better than the sex- end of story.

After a particularly rough session of lovemaking, Shulk studied Robin's form carefully. She looked tired from what had just occurred, but she also seemed like she had enjoyed it. Shulk grinned until he noticed a few marks on her neck. He frowned because he knew that they were more than likely going to turn into bruises overnight. He gently caressed her delicate skin with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry about those marks."

Robin looked at him with a sweet grin. "Don't apologize, silly. I loved every second of tonight. The marks are worth it."

"I'm worried that your friends are gonna think I'm hurting you," admitted Shulk sheepishly.

"I don't care what anyone thinks," said Robin. "I honestly don't mind the marks or bruises. Besides, I know that you love me so much. You'd never hurt me."

Shulk pulled her close and kissed her head. "I love you so much, Robin."

"I love you too, Shulk," replied Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**Glad to hear that the song choice peaked your interest! :)**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**I know, right? I usually play as Lucina 'cause I think she's so badass. Yeah, I know she and Marth are extremely simliar, but Lucina reminds me of Joan of Arc- Marth doesn't. I like Marth, but I LOVE Lucina! :D**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert: **_**Me too. I don't know why I enjoy writing Shulk out as a jerk... I just do! I'm glad you liked it, though. I'm sad this collection's coming to an end, too, trust me. :(**

_**Lionwolf:**_** I agree with you completely- she should've kicked his cheating ass to the curb! Anyways, thanks for the compliment! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Aww, thanks! Truthfully, I've never been cheated on, so I was worried about capturing Robin's feelings correctly. I'm glad to hear you say that you think so! :D**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 10! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	10. Scotty Doesn't Know - Lustra

**Well, here it is, everyone: the final oneshot in this collection. To be honest, I'm sad that it's coming to an end, but I'm excited to start the next oneshot songfic collection. If I get AT LEAST 5 reviews for this final oneshot, I will definitely upload the first oneshot in the new collection tonight.**

**I want to thank the time to take everyone who has read, followed, and/or favouritied this fanfiction. I also want to thank the following for reviewing this fanfiction at any point (listed in no particular order): _AnimeJunkieGrrl, Twilight Joltik, PrincessKatniss02, My Gender is Armin Arlert, Guest, EchoMoonHuntress, Lionwolf,_and _SakuraDreamerz_. A very, VERY special thanks goes to _Twilight Joltik _for inspiring me to write this 500 word per oneshot songfic collection! Thank you all so very, very much! :)**

**For this songfic, it is sent in an AU where Robin and Shulk are college students who have been dating for quite a while. They're both quite OOC because of this, and I do apologize for that. I intentionally left out the name of an important character so you can decide who that person is in the Smash universe. In addition, I did use the lyrics of the song that I used as inspiration in the story, though with a few modifications. I hope that all makes sense.**

**I own asbolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome: the Mechanics!"<p>

The large crowd of college students cheered as loud as they could while the hard rock band piled onto the outdoor stage.

"Are they any good?" asked Shulk.

His friend Dunban nodded. "Dude, they're sick! I'm so pumped for their show! They posted earlier on Twitter that they're debuting a brand new song tonight, so I'm even more excited!"

"Now I'm excited!" said Shulk. He grinned wide. "Hey, have you seen Robin yet? She said she was gonna meet me here."

"Sorry, man, I haven't," replied Dunban. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll make it."

The sound of a guitar strumming suddenly cut through the buzzing crowd. Everyone cheered again before the lead singer began speaking.

"Good evening ladies… and of course, gentlemen," he said.

The crowd laughed at his little joke.

"I'd like to start things off with our newest song," he added. "I call it, 'Shulk Doesn't Know', and it's dedicated to this special lady."

Robin pranced onto the stage, wearing tight leather pants and a red sequin tank top. Her hair was in messy waves, and she seemed totally at home behind the lead singer.

Shulk saw her, but he couldn't catch a good glimpse of the lead singer.

"Why is she up there?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Dunban.

Before Shulk could try to process everything, the song started.

"_Shulk doesn't know that Robin and me_

_Do it in my van every Sunday._

_She tells him she's church,_

_But she doesn't go._

_Still, she's on her knees and Shulk doesn't know._

_Oh, Shulk doesn't know!_

_So, don't tell Shulk!_

_Shulk doesn't know!_

_Shulk doesn't know!_

_So, don't tell Shulk!"_

Shulk felt sick to his stomach. When he caught another look at Robin, he was disgusted to see how much fun she was having. It was as if she wasn't ashamed of her infidelity, and was proud of it instead.

"Damn, dude. I'm sorry," said Dunban as the song continued.

"I can't believe she'd cheat on me," was Shulk's response. "What did I do to deserve it?"

"She isn't worth it, man, and you know it."

Shulk shook his head before focusing back to the song.

"_The parking lot._

_Why not?_

_It's so cool when you're on top._

_His front lawn, in the snow._

_Laughing so hard 'cause Shulk doesn't know._

_Shulk doesn't know…_

_I did it on his birthday."_

Robin bit her lip and went in to kiss the singer. That forced Shulk to turn away.

"I've had enough of this bullshit," he said angrily.

Dunban didn't argue with his friend. He let him make his way through the crowd of drunken college students singing along to the damn song. As he left, he could hear everyone chanting the last of the song alongside the singer.

"_Shulk doesn't know!_

_Shulk doesn't know!_

_Shulk doesn't know..._

_Shulk's gotta go!"_

Robin French kissed the singer hard once the song ended without a care in the world.

_Take that, Shulk_, she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**lmao, I first read your review at my work in the break room, and I laughed loud enough to cause one of my co-workers to look at me like an insane person. I'm glad you still enjoyed it. :) Yay, another person who loves Lucina! I also like to play as Robin (usually Female Robin 'cause I'm a woman, thus I naturally enjoy playing female characters) and Shulk. My other favourites are Palutena, Zero Suit Samus, and Zelda. (I've been playing Zelda since _Melee_, so I'm most used to playing as her).**

_**Lionwolf:**_** Yeah, it did get quite sexy. I still think I managed to keep it T, though. I definitely could've made it M-rated, though! I'm glad you still liked it, though. :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** lol, I know, right?! Time honestly flies. OMG, you were the only one to notice that that song is from_ 50 Shades of Grey_! That was why I made the oneshot fairly raunchy. I'm happy to hear you liked the previous oneshot! :)**

_**My Gender is Armin Arlert: **_**Aww, thank you! That is exactly what I was going for, to be perfectly honest. I get what you mean, though; it could make someone blush. I still love it, though. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope to God this chapter didn't disappoint you! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
